


accident

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, accidently injuring a partner on the battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: she didn't mean to.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaggedwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/gifts).



> 100 words....

It was an accident. 

“I'm fine.” 

“She's totally fine, Yasha, I promise.” 

Beau's voice, Jester's voice too, sound distant. The fight was too heated, intense. The entire time it felt like they were on a razor's edge. Yasha had swung, too blind with rage, and Beau had been in the way. Skingorger, empowered, caught Beau's arm, acid splashing onto her skin, and she dropped. 

But Jester was there, of course she was, and now they're sitting together, by the fire, consoling her. Beau's hand on her thigh, Jester's head on her shoulder. 

An undeserved reward. 

They're warm.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
